The invention concerns a method of magnetic resonance imaging (NMR-tomography) for the representation of details of a measured object in a homogeneous stationary magnetic field B.sub.0 with which, in a first recording step and in a selected slice of the measured object, a first projection, in a first direction within the plane of the slice is recorded, and in a second recording step, a second projection, in a direction differing from that of the first direction and preferentially perpendicular thereto, is recorded in the plane of the slice.
A method of this type is, for example, known in the art from the textbook of K. H. Hausser and H. R. Kalbitzer "NMR fur Mediziner und Biologen", Springer-Verlag, Berlin-Heidelberg, 1989, in particular starting on page 143.
The recording of one-dimensional projections is already described by P. Lauterbur in the journal "Nature", vol. 242 (1973) starting on page 143. Pulse programs for the recording of a projection using a gradient echo sequence are, for example, known in the art from Haase et al., J. Magn. Reson., vol. 67 (1986) starting on page 217.
A series of application areas for magnetic resonance imaging concern themselves with the determination and representation of discrete structures in the human body. This is true, on the one hand, for MR-angiography with the assistance of the so-called time-of-flight (TOF) method with which those vessels which travel perpendiculary through the plane of investigation show signal strength, whereas signals from stationary tissue are suppressed. With such methods, one often encounters the situation that the number of vessels is very small in comparison to the number of measured points which are necessary in order to generate the two-dimensional images. Typically, the number of represented vessels in a cross section of a body is less than 100 and often less than 10, whereas the number of points in the image matrix usually assumes a value of 256.times.256=65536.
The application of conventional imaging procedures such as the two-dimensional Fourier transformation method consequently results in a large disproportion between the number of objects about which information is intended to be gleaned and the number of measured points.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to present a method of the above-mentioned kind with which small individual objects within a measuring object in a selected planar slice can be localized in as unique a manner as possible, whereby as small a number of recording steps as possible should be carried out and the method should be capable of automatization.